Another Survival Story
by CristinaMortiva
Summary: A fourteen year old girl joins the group the day of the CDC explosion.  She reminds everyone of somebody but becomes most attached to Daryl. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Abby awoke to the sound of a boom, thinking it was thunder she closed her eyes again. She immediately opened her eyes again looking at the window seeing if it was broken, she could not take any chances any more. She got up from her bed and walked to the window but first grabbed her trusty aluminum softball bat, luckily it wasn't. She then wanted to look outside around the yard wanting to check her alarms that she put around the building, that she has been living in for about a month now.

She pulled back the cloth covering the window slowly looking outside to see if a walker had tripped one of her alarms and was outside her hiding spot.

It wasn't a walker "Thank you," she said even though she was alone and nobody was there to hear her. She scanned the area to see what had made that sound. She looked up through the tree line and noticed a lot of smoke coming from the south.

"What the hell?" she said and shook her head.

She went to the small table happy for the overhead windows that were twenty feet off the ground that cast just enough light for her to see what she was doing.

She grabbed a hand crank can opener and can of Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup and ate her late lunch and early diner. She drank her last bottle of cool blue Gatorade. "Ewww now all I have is grape to drink. I HATE GRAPE!"

As she was finishing eating her soup that was lukewarm from the heat of the day she heard the sound of gravel crunching. Abby threw down her spoon and rushed to her bat than was leaning beside her and her gun. She put the gun in her pants pocket and climbed the ladder that separated the first floor from the loft over head.

She took the gun out and clicked it off safety once getting to the top. She squeezed through boxes and an old desk until she got to the window with the best view of the road through a crack she watched as an RV came down the road.

She sat there in silence with her gun in her hand and watched as more cars came into view after the RV. 'This is just, peachy,' she thought. 'Here I am a kid barely fourteen years old and now this.'

She counted the number of cars to try to get a better idea of how many people were in this group. She counted five including the RV there was at least five people and who knows how many more people are in the cars.

She prayed that this group was not like the last group she encountered. They killed her aunt and took most of her supplies away from her. She now knew that people are actually more dangerous than the walking dead. This is why she hid from the living and now waited for them as quietly as she could with a gun in her hands, to protect herself.

_Thanks for reading and if you like the idea please review thanks- morti_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Abby watched as a man got out of the RV with a shotgun in his hand with a bag of guns overy his shoulder followed by another man that got out of the jeep with another shot gun. 'Yeah both men are armed' she thought watching them counting up all the guns. Then an old man with a white beard came out of the RV with a rifle followed by a woman with blond hair. The man with the beard said to another man that came out of thin air with a crossbow, "Watch for walkers," Then the man with the beard called after the blond haired woman that was obviously mad at him and said, "Andrea,"

Then Abby saw a little girl clutching a woman that she guessed was her mother. She watched another woman who was a brunette and a little boy come out of the RV and they looked like they were related. The sight of made Abby feel a little better but she stayed quiet wanting to figure out how many more people this group had with them. Abby then saw an Asian looking man with a red baseball camp and African American male come join the group that was gathered around the RV.

"Lori, Andrea, Carl, Sophia, Carol, Glenn, and Dale stay here and if you see a bunch of walkers get into the RV and drive away." The first man that Abby saw said. "Daryl and I are going to check the main building; T-Dog and Shane are going to check the other ones."

Abby watched as the man with the crossbow with no sleeves on his shirt and a man that as he got closer to the building was wearing a Sherriff uniform. When they got closer to the building she could not see them from this view. She heard one of them break open the front door and come into the main room.

* * *

><p>Daryl kicked in the door and walked in with his crossbow in front of him with Rick on his right. Daryl scanned the room and by the light from the windows overhead he saw a small bed on the floor and on a table a bottle of some drink and a can of soup open. Daryl walked over to the soup while Rick was checking the rest of the building. He picked up the soup can and smelled it. It was fresh barely even a day old.<p>

Daryl heard the squeak of wood and looked where Rick was standing. Rick had heard it too. Daryl looked around the room again and noticed the ladder leading to the loft. Daryl took his left right hand off the bow and pointed to the ladder.

Rick's eyes followed Daryl's finger and saw the ladder in the corner of the room leading to the loft. "Hello," Rick said.

* * *

><p>Abby looked around her and smelled the dust and could feel a sneeze coming. 'Please no' she thought. She thought 'elephant' 'elephant' but that did not stop her from sneezing "AAAA-CHOOO!"<p>

* * *

><p>Both Daryl and Rick heard the sneeze and knew they were not alone and that there was somebody hiding in the loft.<p>

"God Bless you," Rick said out of old habit when somebody sneezed and that is what you say. Daryl smirked at him but Rick ignored it and said to the person or persons in the loft, "Come down here and we promise we won't hurt you,"

* * *

><p>Abby sat there a minute with the gun in her hand and heard what the man said to come down there and we promise we won't hurt you. "How do I know that?" She ask him changing her voice a little to sound older.<p>

"You are just going to have to trust me. My name is Rick Grimes what is yours?"

"Abby,"

She sat there thinking of a way that she could get out of this. She sat up and through the boxes and desk she could see both of them trying to find where the voice had come from for it was too dark in the loft. She brought the gun to the level of the Rick's chest and heard him say. "Abby, I'm coming up,"

"No, I'll come down but not if both of you have your weapons at me."

"Okay," Rick said and put his hand on the other man's crossbow and lowered it.

Seeing them do this she kept her gun at her side hidden from view and stood up slowly. "What is the other guy's name?"

"Daryl Dixon," Rick said.

Abby took a few steps closer to the ladder and clicked the gun's safety on and hide it in her clothes not knowing if she is going to need it. When she got to the ladder she saw both of them standing there in front of her.

Rick asked her, "Is it just you?" Seeing it was a girl not much older than Carl or Sophia.

"Yes,"

She grabbed the edge of the ladder and climbed down to the bottom steps with those she jumped off.

"How old are ya?" Daryl asked knowing that they thought that they were talking to someone much older than her.

"Just turned fourteen." She said. "What do you want? More important: are any of you infected?"

"No, none of us are. You said you are alone if you want you can join our group their are women and children but what we want is a space to sleep and maybe some food and fuel."

"I have been alone for awhile now but I'll help you on one condition."

"What?" Daryl said smirking at her.

"If I don't join you I can have some ammo."

"Fine," Rick said and nodded to her. He was not use to having a fourteen year old talk the way she was with him. Daryl smirked at him again he hated the fact this would be the third time Rick would give away ammo.

All three of them walked out of the building and Rick was ready to make introductions to the group.

Thanks for reading-cm


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We found nothing," Shane hollered to Rick when seeing him come out of the building.

"We found something," Rick said and stood aside for the whole group to see Abby. "This is Abby, Abby this is everyone."

The whole group looked to her in surprise they never expected to see a kid surviving on her own. "Abby, this is my wife, Lori, and son, Carl."

The woman that was just introduced to her as Lori came up to her and got a better look at this child. She was dirty head to toe and her clothes were stained and ripped. She and Daryl could have a completion on who was filthier a few days ago and she could of easily beat him. Her honey blond colored hair was full of knots and desperately needed to be brushed and washed. Her hair was also so greasy that if you would press you fingers together and run it through a strand of hair your hands would feel like you just chained oil in your car. Her finger nails were dirty, long, and chipped. The only thing that did not match her appearance was the fact that when she smiled at Carl and Sophia her teeth were white and clean.

Everyone else introduced themselves.

Dale came up first to the girl, he reminded her of her grandfather but with a beard. "Hello Miss. I'm Dale," he said.

Shane came up next but only told her his name and nothing else.

T-Dog came up to the girl next he looked at her wondering who she was alive and surviving she looked well feed but tired. "I'm T-Dog,"

While everybody else was introducing themselves to Abby, Lori was talking to Rick. "Look at that girl, Rick. Is that is what Carl is going to look like a few years down the road."

"No, he has us and Shane. We won't let that happen."

Abby heard what they were talking about but ignored it when Andrea was introduced to her.

The older woman looked at her with anger and wondered why she was so angry at her for they just met.

"I can show you the water and food situation here if you want Rick?"

"Yes please," the man said

She walked the group around the area knowing this place like the back of her hand she did not need to look where she is going. "The creek is pretty good tasting and it is clean." As she was walking down to the creek she grabbed a bucket from the side of the building and walked to the stream.

She checked her crayfish traps, finding fifteen in all. "Never thought I would ever understand the book The Hatchet so much." She said suddenly not knowing if she was talking to herself or them they did not know what to answer.

"I was going to read that book next year in school," Carl said remembering that his language art's teacher said they were going to read that in October.

"It's a good book in all."

The others filled their buckets and water bottles while Abby stood up on a tree that had fallen over the creek and she watched the other survivors. The idea of joining the other survivors was going through her head. At least this group had women and children- children. She had not been a child in about two months while Carl and Sophia look like they have been. She decided that she could join this group for the time being and leave if she needed too one day.

Once the others were done she was happy because she wanted to start cooking her crayfish. She got off the tree and went to grab her bucket of crayfish and she noticed that there were a lot more than fifteen in there.

She looked up at Daryl walking over with two more. "Thanks," she said to him.

In an hour, she had a small fire going so she could cook her crayfish and gave the others some of the food that she was sick of or did not like. She, Carl, Carol, and Daryl were the only ones waiting around for their dinner to be done.

"How long have you been alone?" Rick asked her as she turned her grilling crayfish not wanting any of them to touch her food or touch the frame she had built to cook.

"About a month." She said remembering losing her aunt.

"What happened? Do you have any other family?" Lori asked.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was 6. I was living with my aunt and uncle when this shit all started."

"Watch your language," Daryl snapped.

The group looked at him strangely wondering why he cared if somebody swore or not for they had heard Daryl firing off a few choice words almost every hour since they met each other.

Abby not caring what Daryl said continued and thought 'the world has ended everyone I love is dead and I'm not listening to a man I just met. "My uncle who is -was a marine was deployed to Atlanta. My aunt and I followed him. We were still looking for him when Atlanta fell but on his satellite phone he was able to get a message to my aunt to go to the gas station that we use to go to get gas when we went to Disney World to wait for him. We waited there a week but when he did not show up, my aunt and I made a plan to get away from Atlanta if my uncle was still alive he would catch up but the day before we left another group of the living showed up.

The group of men raped and killed my aunt. They took basically everything we had and were going to kill me but somehow I got away." She reached under her shirt bringing out the gun she had kept hidden. "When I heard the cars on the road I thought it was the same group coming back to finish the job. I was scared and I hid knowing the loft was the safest place."

"Why," Carol asked.

"The loft has a week's worth of food and water stored up there. The ladder leading to it can be pulled up and I would do that or break it if a number of zombies surrounded me. Soon or later they would leave- I hope- and I could get a chance to escape. When you and Daryl," looking up to Rick, "entered the building I lined your chest up with the barrel my plan was since you looked like the leader to have you at gun point and if you would have climbed that ladder I would of shot the dirt at your feet. And trust me I don't miss but since I was easily outnumbered and out gunned I decided that was not the best option. Also, you are wearing a sheriff's deputies uniform I prayed you would not kill me."

"That gun looks military issue was it your uncles'?" Shane asked seeing the Glock 17 the same one he had or was it another cops.

"It is military issue but not my uncle's. I took down a walker one day and I found this on his body. I got lucky that it had a full clip in it and extra one."

"How are you still alive when Amy isn't?" Andrea said looking at the little girl wondering how an orphan with no family was surviving when her own sister was dead.

"Who is Amy?" Abby said.

"Her sister," Glenn said.

She looked over to the Asian young man and thought he is kind of cute and she immediately had a crush on him. "Oh, I don't know I just got lucky I guess. I'm sorry about your sister Andrea. That's one thing I'm happy about being alone I don't have anybody to worry over." She hated herself for admitting that her uncle was dead, the last of her family

Abby looked over to the tree line noticing the smoke and wondered where the hell was that coming from to her it looked like it was in Atlanta and thought about a show she once watched of the earth after humans how there would be fires. "Do any of you know where the smoke is from?"

"From the CDC, we barely escaped before it blew up." T-Dog said thinking about Jacqui.

She looked down at the fire and remembered what her aunt had said to her that the CDC was working on a cure and if that was gone was there ever going to be a cure. "Fuck," she said quietly to herself.

For a few minutes it was quiet no one talked Abby took the crayfish off the fire and divided it up among the people who had not eaten yet giving the bigger portion to Daryl. As Abby was opening another crayfish ready to suck the good part out her mind drifter back to the walker that she had killed with her softball bat. Never being so happy than her aunt forced her to play when she was younger then started to love it as she got older because she has a wicked hit now and she needed that to survive this world.

She remembered his eyes and his teeth mostly but the army ranger's uniform still stuck with her. When she was searching the body she found an id on him but could not get herself to read the name. Then a few memories struck her of being in school.

She let out a giggle and the other looked to her, "What so funny?" Shane asked.

"Just remembering how all the boys at my school use to love to play those zombie killing games and wishing that they could do it in real life. I'm betting now they are kicking themselves if they are still even alive. I don't know why I find that funny." She said shaking her head no.

**Thanks for reading and I noticed on Sunday my views are all ways up. Gad I'm not the only one going through Walking Dead withdraws *twitch. twitch*- Morti **

**Oh and thanks _Julia_ and _but-the-clouds_ for reviews and the others that added this story to their alerts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has been so long guys i had so many tests and projects these past few months and plus my computer broke so i could not update at all. I hope you all loved the finale like i did and i have no idea what i am going to do until October. Hope you enjoy and thanks for waiting- Morti**

**PS Rumpelstiltskin story used is from Mary Packard Two Minute Fairy Tales so i don't own anything**

Chapter 4

As they all turned in for the night, minus Shane who was on watch, Abby started to do her nightly routine. She checked the perimeter quickly to make sure no walkers had been attracted by the fire. She then brushed her teeth with baking soda even though it gagged her a little, it kept her teeth clean that was what mattered to her.

She moved her couch cushions and her stuff into another building (that everyone was now sharing) because Daryl had destroyed the door and there was no hope in fixing it tonight. She was going to room with Andrea, Carol, and Sophia tonight. Andrea kept giving her dirty looks and Abby just ignored them even though she was saying things to herself. She put up a dark blanket over the window that had been boarded up before she got her.

She turned around and noticed Sophia sitting on the floor playing with her doll. Abby walked over to where Sophia was sitting and sat down next to her crossing her legs in Indian style.

"What's your dolls name?" she asked remembering she used to babysit a little girl younger than her.

"Eliza,"

"That's a real pretty name."

"She is named after my friend who gave it to me."

"That's sweet."

Sophia and Abby started playing together for a few minutes and she got Sophia to laugh a few times which caused Carol to turn around to gaze at them. Carol stared at them remembering a certain time over twelve years ago.

Carol had been pregnant one time before Sophia but she miscarried. She had never told Sophia and wondered if she would ever get a chance too. She wondered what Sophia would have been like if she had an older brother or sister to take care of her, played with her, walked her home from school, and done the things that Carol's brothers and sister did for her. Sophia would not of had so many empty birthday's with just her and Carol because Ed would always celebrate by drinking or going out with his friends and not returning home to 3 am and wired up and wanting to fight. Would they of protected her from Ed and hide her well then their parents fought, tell her that everything would be alright, and watched over her now in this changed world.

Carol let them play for a few minutes because of watching those too together. She gazed over to Andrea who was already asleep then back at the girls. 'This girl can be her adopted older sister.' "Sophia, honey, time for bed."

"Okay mom," Sophia said getting up, "Thanks for playing with me Abby,"

"You are very welcome, sleep tight don't let the bed bug bites."

Abby heard Sophia ask her mother for the story of Rumpelstiltskin.

Carol quickly started talking in her soothing voice of one of Sophia's favorite stories that she could recite every world from memory of telling it to her daughter so many times. "There once lived a miller who was so proud of his daughter's beauty that he boasted of it to everyone. One day the miller saw the king hunting in the forest. "Sire," said the miller. "I have a daughter…" "And I suppose she is very beautiful," said the king with a yawn. "Oh, yes she is beautiful!" said the miller. Before he could stop himself, he blurted, "And she can spin straw into gold!"

Abby continued to listen as Carol told Sophia about the daughter who was locked in a room with straw and spinning a wheel and told to spin but she could not. She began to cry and a little man appeared and asked her what she would give him he spun the straw and made gold. One the first night she gave him her necklace, on the second, her ring, and on the third with nothing else to give her first child.

After the king was satisfied with all the gold he had, they married and a year later she had a daughter. When the little man reappeared ready to take his reward the queen told him to take everything I have except my daughter.

Well the man gave her three days to guess his name and if she could she could keep her daughter. The queen sent messengers out to every village to get all the names and she told them to the little man but none of them fit. She did that for the second night as well but failed again. On the third day, one the messenger's said that in the woods lived a ugly little man and he heard him saying, "Today I brew, tomorrow I bake, the next day the queen's child I take. For the queen can never guess my fame- That Rumpelstiltskin is my name!"

The queen told the little man that name and he could not believe his own ears of hearing his name come out of the queen's mouth and he stamped so hard, that he went to the floor.

Abby thought well, 'That's the kid's way of ending the fairy tale not the Grimm Brothers.'

Abby got up and went to her bed of couch cushions and took out her CD player and put her earphones in and turned it on. It was not an Ipod but a real round CD player that you had to put batteries in it and could play one CD at a time but that was fine with her. Listening to one of Nickleback's cd's one of the bands she knew from this place mass piles of cd's because her aunt liked to listen to them she began to doze off.

She felt someone kick her right foot and immediately going for her knife while knocking over a battery powered lantern and Carol's suitcase and looked up Andrea standing there.

"What do you want?" she screamed.

"What do you think you are doing?" Andrea asked screaming at her.

'What a smart mouth bitch' "That's would have been a perfect way to kill you," she said bring out her long 5 inch blade knife and pointing it at her.

Carol and Sophia had woken up at the sound of things lantern being knocked over and were now standing there in their nightgowns and now both Rick, Daryl, Shane, Dale, and T-Dog where running into the room with weapons raised after they heard someone scream.

"What do you think you are doing?" Andrea asked Abby looking down on her who had her hand trailing back to grab her knife sheath, pulling that out and sliding her knife in it, before she put it under her pillow again.

"Trying to sleep til you woke me up," she grumbled grabbing her ear pieces that had been pulled out of her ears and putting them back in her ears.

"What are you doing?" Andre screamed grabbing the cd player and pulling it to her pulling the ear buds out of her ears which caused her to get on the feet.

Andrea was showing it to the rest of the group.

"It's a waste of batteries," Shane said and that is what Andrea had wanted to hear.

"I have seen you guys waste more batteries then I have 7 flash lights walking to these buildings wow are you people blinded? I don't use batteries like you do. I eat lukewarm soup every day that was heated by the sun, I drink water and eat my dinner that had cooked over a fire, I only use my lantern maybe once a night except tonight since I wanted Carol and Sophia to be able to see. Who is a bigger waste of batteries me when I listen to the CD once and then it turns off or you people who think batteries grow on trees now?"

"She is right we should learn on conserving better," Rick said putting his gun away in his holster.

"Last time I checked I was doing alright without you people," Abby said sinking back into her pillows.

"I think we should all go back to bed and talk about this in the morning," looking over to Carol and Sophia who was behind her mother scared. "Shane give me the cd player please."

Shane gave the cd player to Rick before exiting the room with all the rest of the men other Rick.

Rick went over and gave the cd player back to Abby before exiting the room and had Andrea roll his eyes at him.


End file.
